ItachixKakashixSasuke
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This contains a bit of Shota, since it's kiddy Sasuke. but if you don't mind, then by all means!


Sasuke awoke with a strange sensation between his legs. He blinked to clear the fuzzies from his head and gazed out the window. The moon was still high in the sky. The feeling between his legs suddenly intensified and he gasped and tanked teh blankets up to see what was wrong. He gasped again. He had an erection.

Now, being only six years old, it was not a very big one. And he had never had one before. He had only heard about other boys in his class talking about when they had gotten erections, and some of them even talked about having sex.

Sasuke blushed. He had no idea how to make it go away. He knew that by putting a penis in a vagina something would happen and make it not stick up anymore, but that was the extent of his six-year-old knowledge. So what does a child with a boner in distress do? Talk to big brother.

He toddled down the hall, almost waddling, because when he walked the cloth of his pants rubbed againt it and send shocks down his legs. He held a pillow in front of it, in case his mother or father heard him and got up to see. He stopped at his brother's room and was about to slide open the door when he heard a strange voice inside.

"Ahhn! Yes, Itachi, like that! Go deeper!"

He blushed. The voice was not his brother's. He recognized it though, as Kakashi. He came over to their house a few times. From what the boys in Sasuke's class had imitated, Sasuke could tell that it was a sex voice. They had even imitated sex faces. Sasuke opened the door a crack and peered inside the moonlight-illuminated room. He cocked his head to one side.

Kakashi was on his knees, his face pressed into the hardwood floor, his cheeks flushed and tears coming from his tightly closed eyes. He had an erection like Sasuke did, but he was rubbing it hard with his hand. Sasuke looked down at his own and did the same. He held back a gasp. It felt really good!

His eyes travelled up Kakashi's rocking form and he did gasp. Itachi was kneeling up right behind Kakashi, and his erection was thrusting into him. Sasuke was confused. Kakashi was a boy too, so how did they...?

He suddenly fell back with a gasp. -But...but that's unclean!- he thought.

"Ahhh! Itachi...ah! I'm close! I'm so close! I'm cumming! Ahhhhh!" Kakashi moaned.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open as strange white fluid came shooting out of Kakashi's erection and it went soft. Itachi muttered something and Sasuke could see the same white liquid dribble down the back of Kakashi's thighs.

He stepped back again, his erection throbbing uncomfortably, wonderfully, terrifyingly. He was both aroused and disgusted and found himself wondering what it felt like. When he stepped back, his foot landed on a creaky floorboard. Itachi was up in a flash and slammed the door wide open.

Sasuke was so shocked that he cried out and fell hard on his ass, his legs spread wide so Itachi could fully see his brother's little tent. Kakashi crawled up behind Itachi. "Who's there?" he said, peering around Itachi's pale legs. "Aw, it's your brother. Ooh, did he get that from watching us?"

"No!" Sasuke gasped.

"He's only six." Itachi said. "I don't think he even knows what THAT is."

"Of course I know!" Sasuke blushed.

"Oh you do?" Itachi grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into the room, closing the door behind him. "Then please, tell us."

"No!" Sasuke said, blushing darker.

"Oh he's just precious." Kakashi said. "Can I have him first?"

"Not until he lets us know exactly what's going on between his legs." Itachi said.

Tears filled Sasuke's eyes as his brother and Kakashi laughed wickedly. He did not like the change in the mood of the room. He knew Itachi wouldn't let him go until he did what he said. He swallowed his embarassment and looked away.

"I...I woke up. And I had this...feeling..."

"Tell us about the feeling." Itachi demanded. "What exactly was it like?"

Sasuke gulped. "It was...hot. And tight. And it felt like it was pulsating."

"Aw he is so cute I don't know if I can hold back." Kakashi purred.

"Down, Kakashi." Itachi said as if the white-haired ninja were a dog. "What did you feel when you were watching me and Kakashi fucking?"

"Fu...fucking?" Sasuke said. "I...I did like Kakashi-san did...I rubbed myself...like I saw him doing..."

"Ooh!" Kakashi said. "A perverted kid!"

"Why don't you show us?" Itahci smirked.

"What? No! This has gone too far onii-san! Let me go!" Sasuke begged, his voice cracking.

"Not until you do as I say." Itachi said, his eyes narrowing.

Sasuke shivered, feeling teh piercing glare. He hung his head in shame and slid his white shorts off his pale slender legs. He was slightly grossed out by the sight of it.

"Oh the skin's not even peeled back!" Kakashi grinned. "Please, please, please, PLEASE Itachi, let me do it for him!"

"Oh alright." Itachi smirked. "Whatever makes you happy."

Kakashi licked his lips and pounced. Sasuke cried out when Kakashi grabbed his erection. He roughly tugged at the foreskin, making mixed feelings of pleasure and pain shoot up Sasuke's spine.

"Ah! My penis! You're gonna break it!" he cried.

"Oh that's not really very erotic at all, is it?" Kakashi pouted. "Call it a 'dick' or a 'cock.' It sounds so much better."

"D-dick?" Sasuke shuddered as his foreskin was completely peeled back.

"Oh, I can't help myself." Kakashi said. "It's so cute and tiny!"

Sasuke tried not to scream when Kakashi's mouth enveloped his dick. He bucked his hips and bit his fingers.

"Don't suck it!" he said. "It's dirty! It's where I pee from!"

"He really is adorably innocent, isn't he?" Itachi smirked. "Go ahead, Kakashi. Take his first load."

Sasuke cried out again and bucked his hips when Kakashi sucked harder, without restraint. He grabbed his whote hair in his tiny fists and pulled his head up and down faster. The tight heat and his tongue rubbing all around it felt so incredible. He felt his stomach growing hotter and hotter, as if something were bubbling up. He momentarily wondered if he would shoot that same white liquid, but his thoughts were completely derailed as his mind went blank. He felt his whole spine go numb and his body fill with a pins-and-needles sensation as the pressure left his dick and stomach.

Kakashi gagged. He had not expected so much frmo such a tiny boy, but swallowed it all, licking his lips. "His first cumshot." he mused. "It's so sweet."

Sasuke panted, his arms flung out beside him like a puppet with its strings cut. His chest heaved up and down, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Itachi smirked again and lifted his brother up in his arms.

"What are you doing...onii-san?" he gasped.

"Kakashi, hold him for me." Itachi said and Kakashi stood up.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke from behind, forcing his legs apart and holding him up with his hands placed under his knees. Sasuke's back was supported against Kakashi's chest as he squirmed. Itachi tied a gag in Sasuke's mouth.

"We can't have him waking up mom and dad." he said before stepping back into the moonlight so Sasuke could funnly lay eyes on him. Sasuke shreiked, muffled, when he saw how big Itachi's erection was. It was three times the size of his own! He struggled harder, but it was useless when Itachi grabbed his hips.

His ass felt like it was on fire when it stretched to accomodate the impressive girth of the thirteen-year-old. He shreiked again when it pressed farther inside him.

"Damn, he's so fucking tight." Itahci moaned, pushing even farther inside. "And tiny. I don't think he can take it all. Look, he's so small you can actually see the outline of my dick inside him."

Sasuke looked down as his stomach, strangely shaped with his brother's cock buried halfway inside him. He tried and failed to squirm when He felt Itachi press even farther inside him.

"Oh wait, maybe I stand corrected." Itachi said, Sasuke now sheathing him right down to the base. "But look, you can see it. He really is so small."

Sasuke's whole body quivered and tears poured down his face like his eyes were faucets. It hurt so damn much! Blood ran down his legs, his asshole stretched impossibly far. He felt like his hips were about to break apart down the middle.

"I know it hurts ototou, but you'll get used to it." Itachi hissed, licking Sasuke's neck.

He slid out and back in, gliding easily with the assistance of Sasuke's blood as lube. Sasuke groaned, his body convulsing with the pain. Itachi was soon pumping into him at a steady pace, stopping every four or five thrusts to let Sasuke catch his breath.

"You're going to have to train him to be able to take you, Itachi." Kakashi said, watching Itachi pump into him. "This pace is tormenting even me, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Yes well I can't just fuck him like I can you, or I'd pierce something internally." Itachi graoned. Kakashi was right, the slow pace was driving him mad.

Sasuke, on the other had, found even this slow pace agonizingly painful. He sobbed loudly and groaned with pain every time Itachi slid into him. He just wanted it to stop. A few thrusts later, his pleas were answered and Itachi pulled out.

"I can't take it!" he cried. "Kakashi, put him down and get over here. We'll show him up-close how a REAL man takes it."

"Oh, yes, please!" Kakashi grinned and all but dropped Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out when his ass hit the floor and in a flash was lying on his stomach to try to ease the immense pain. He looked back and saw that the back of his thighs were totally slick with blood. He looked over and saw Itachi had already slid inside Kakashi. It was an astonishing pose.

Kakashi was facing away from Itachi, suspended off the ground, his legs curled back around Itachi's waist. The raven held Kakashi's outstretched arms and pumped into him at an incredible pace. Sasuke was thankful Itachi had not tried that, or he was sure it would have killed him.

But he felt aroused watching and, sickened with himself, pumped his erection in time to Itachi's incredibly strong thrusts. The look on Kakashi's face was of pure excstasy and Sasuke wondered that, once his body got bigger, if it would feel so good for him too.

"Itachi! God you're sooo big! Thrusting into me! Twisting me up inside god yes like that! Harder! Don't stop until I cum! AIIIEEEE!" Kakashi shreiked and came all over Sasuke, who was crumpled right beneath him. Sasuke moaned and came as well, watching as more of Itachi's seed flowed down around his shaft, sliding down Kakashi's thighs and dripping on Sasuke's face.

Itachi gently lowered Kakashi's feet to the floor and sexily pushed his hair back out of his face, attempting to catch his breath.

"THAT, ototou, is how to fuck." he said, smirking down at his brother.


End file.
